Un desiderio sotto l'albero
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Il primo Natale assieme delle ragazze! Un'asta benefica, Maura che canta una canzone, una visita ad un ospedale pediatrico e... Non vi dico altro per non rovinarvi la storia! AU Rizzles con tanti auguri di Buon Natale! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Questa FF doveva essere una oneshot, poi la storia ha deciso autonomamente di allungarsi e ho dovuto fare due capitoli, che pubblico senza farvi aspettare, visto che siamo sotto Natale. :D**  
 **E' una storia che davvero ha preso un pezzo del mio cuore è una delle mie preferite tra tutte quelle che ho scritto fin'ora.**  
 **AU in quanto Jane e Maura sono assieme dopo aver risolto il caso dell'uomo delle zucche (5 Little pumpkins).**  
 **Auguro a tutti un sereno Natale, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta perchè ho in mente di scrivere il seguito.**  
 **Grazie a Laura e Stefy per i consigli e l'amicizia e il nome della torta. :)**  
 **Come al solito** **non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi, solo sulla trama.**

Jane si svegliò presto quella mattina, o almeno secondo i suoi ritmi abituali difatti erano le 5.30.  
Aggrappata a lei c'era un certo medico legale, sorrise alla vista. Maura aveva il viso incollato al suo collo abbracciandola. Le gambe tra le sue. Come facesse a dormire in quella posizione era un mistero. Le mise un leggero bacio sulla fronte e cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli. Erano assieme da più di un mese e non poteva essere più felice. Tutto era successo dopo aver risolto il caso dell'uomo delle zucche. Quella sera sarebbe rimasta scolpita per sempre nella sua memoria e nel suo cuore.  
Dopo anni di giochi, scherzi e inseguimenti alla fine avevano capito che non c'era nessun motivo per evitare di passare il resto della loro vita insieme. Si appartenevano. Continuava a fissarla perchè non poteva ancora credere che quella donna bellissima, dolce, intelligente e tante, tante altre magnifiche cose fosse la sua compagna. La strinse in un caldo abbraccio. Maura aprì gli occhi incontrando i suoi. Un dolce sorriso rese il suo viso ancora più bello di quello che già era.  
"Buongiorno detective" le disse sfregando il suo naso contro il collo, stringendola.  
"Ciao dottoressa" rispose con la sua voce roca, ancora più bassa per via del poco utilizzo notturno.  
"Come mai sei già sveglia? Non stai bene?" chiese alzando il viso guardandola preoccupata.  
Jane le sorrise stringendola ancora di più e dandole un bacio veloce sul naso. "No doc! Tutto a posto sono sveglia perchè oggi è l'ultimo giorno di lavoro e poi avremo finalmente una settimana di vacanza tutta per noi, potrò passare tanto tempo con il mio bellissimo, dolcissimo ed estremamente sexy medico legale preferito!" rispose continuando ad accarezzarla.  
Maura si riaccoccolò nuovamente in Jane sorridendo e godendosi quel momento così dolce e personale. "Detective Rizzoli cosa direbbero al dipartimento se ti sentissero? Ti dovrei registrare e poi usarlo contro di te!" rispose ridacchiando.  
"Oh no, no, no! Non lo farai!" le disse tirandola sopra di lei e guardandola con finta aria minacciosa.  
"Altrimenti cosa?" disse Maura con sguardo seducente.  
"Altrimenti potrei punirti..." le rispose Jane accarezzandola sulla schiena.  
"Non ci credo!" disse la dottoressa baciandola lentamente sotto alla mascella.  
"Ah no? Ora vedrai!" La prese girandola di schiena, salendo sopra di lei e cominciando a farle il solletico. Maura rideva cercando di divincolarsi. Alla fine riuscì a dire "No ti prego, basta, mi arrendo!" alzando le mani in segno di resa. Jane la guardò vittoriosa, poi il suo sguardo si addolcì. Avvicinò il suo viso a quello del medico legale e cominciò a baciarla. Rimasero a farsi le coccole per un po' di tempo fino a quando non suonò la sveglia. Maura allungò la mano per spegnerla e fece per alzarsi, ma venne trascinata ancora nel letto, tra le braccia di Jane.  
"No, non andartene ancora, dai 5 minuti!" le disse guardandola con i suoi occhi da cucciolo.  
"Sei impossibile!" rispose Maura con un sorriso, baciandola. "Va bene, ma solo 5 minuti!".  
La mattina era diventata il momento migliore della giornata per Jane Rizzoli.  
Dopo una doccia e essersi vestita Jane scese in cucina, il profumo dei pancake e del caffè l'avevano resa ancora più di buon umore se fosse stato possibile. Si avvicinò a Maura dandole un bacio sulla guancia e si sedette sullo sgabello, gomito appoggiato al banco che le sorreggeva il viso. Ammirando la splendida figura della donna bionda che stava terminando di preparare la colazione.  
"Perchè mi stai fissando?" Le chiese Maura con un tono divertito, rimandendo girata.  
"E come fai a sapere che ti sto fissando?" le rispose Jane.  
"Sento la cadenza del tuo respiro, quando mi fissi cambia" disse spegnendo i fuochi e girandosi, regalandole un sorriso radioso. Jane si alzò, incapace di resisterle e le diede un dolce ma caldo bacio.  
"Perchè mi fai perdere il controllo, mi manca il respiro ogni volta che ti vedo" le disse, stringendola a se e dandole ancora un altro bacio.  
"Oh Jane... adoro quando mi permetti di vedere il tuo lato dolce" le disse appoggiando la sua testa sulla spalla.  
"E' una tua esclusiva dottoressa!" rispose ridacchiando.  
Dopo colazione presero la macchina e andarono alla centrale per affrontare il loro ultimo giorno lavorativo. Fortunatamente la giornata era tranquilla. Rapporti da compilare per entrambe con la differenza che Jane si sentiva sempre come un cane legato alla catena quando doveva stare in ufficio. A lei piaceva l'azione, poter scaricare la sua energia incontenibile dando la caccia a qualche "cattivo ragazzo".  
Durante l'ora di pranzo Jane decise di scendere da Maura, voleva uscire un po' con lei, anche se la giornata era fredda e minacciava decisamente di nevicare.  
Arrivò nel laboratorio ma nella sala autopsie non c'era nessuno. Provò nell'ufficio.  
"Ehi meraviglia! Ci sei?" disse aprendo la porta. Ma si bloccò. All'interno della stanza c'era Constance, seduta di fronte a Maura, stavano parlando. La donna si voltò facendo un sorriso alla bruna.  
"Buongiorno Jane, ti trovo bene" le disse.  
"Oh scusatemi! Buongiorno a te Constance" le rispose rimanendo ferma sulla porta.  
"Jane vieni! Mia madre era passata per chiedere il nostro aiuto" le disse Maura facendole segno di avvicinarsi. Entrò mettendosi a lato della dottoressa, salutandola con un leggero bacio sulla guancia.  
"Hai bisogno di noi? Qualche problema?" le chiese con tono preoccupato.  
"Oh no! Nessuno, dicevo a Maura che stiamo preparando una festa di beneficenza con un'asta per raccogliere fondi destinati all'ospedale pediatrico. E mi chiedevo se vi andava di collaborare." disse con un sorriso.  
Jane aveva progettato altro per la settimana che erano riuscite faticosamente a ritagliarsi.  
"In che modo?" le chiese cercando di non mostrare troppo fastidio.  
"Se volete partecipare all'asta! Magari pensavo anche di organizzare qualcosa per i bambini che si trovano all'ospedale, visto che Natale si sta avvicinando e mancano pochi giorni. Sarebbe una cosa carina, non trovate?" rispose guardandole. Poi si alzò. "Ora vado, vi lascio discutere. Maura sa già tutto. Tesoro fammi sapere cosa deciderete" e lasciò la stanza chiudendosi la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle.  
Jane guardò la donna bionda. "Cos'è questa storia Maur... avevamo in mente altro se non ricordo male..." le disse sedendosi sul divano con aria triste.  
"Jane... non fare quella faccia, sai che non resisto! Lo so che avevamo progettato altro ma è per beneficenza e ci sono di mezzo dei poveri bimbi che soffrono, puoi fare questo sacrificio per me? Solo due giorni! Poi faremo tutto quello che avevamo deciso" le rispose avvicinandosi e prendendole il viso tra le mani. "Me lo fai questo favore?" le sussurò a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra sfiorandole con le sue.  
Jane la prese facendola sedere sulle sue gambe, baciandola. "Dottoressa..." sospirò dandole ancora un bacio "Le cose che faccio per te..." disse con un sorriso, stringendola.  
La sera stessa Maura stava già parlando al telefono con sua madre per definire i dettagli dell'evento. Jane era seduta sul divano a guardare un po' di tv, bevendo la sua birra. Terminata la chiamata prese un bicchiere di vino e si mise a sedere a fianco della bruna.  
"E' tutto definito!" le disse raggiante "Io mi esibirò sul palco cantando una canzone, o meglio facendo finta di cantare perchè non sarei in grado, e mi metterò all'asta! In premio una cena con me. Tu invece ti travestirai da Babbo Natale per portare dei doni ai bambini!" disse soddisfatta.  
A Jane andò di traverso la birra. "Tu cosa? No aspetta, ho capito bene? Ti metterai all'asta? Oh no! No, direi che è una cattivissima idea Maura, non mi piace!" le rispose arrabbiata scuotendo la testa.  
"Ma Janeeeee! Non fare così è solo una cena!" le rispose avvicinandosi ancora di più accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Ho detto no!" rispose cercando di rimanere insensibile al tocco della sua compagna e posando la birra sul tavolino  
"Sicura?..." disse Maura con tono seducente, baciandole la tempia, scendendo poi alla mascella.  
"Uhmmm, no..."  
"Davvero?" continuando il suo percorso fino ad un angolo della sua bocca, passando poi all'altro lato del viso della bruna, mettendosi a cavallo delle sue lunghe gambe e continuando la sua opera persuasiva.  
"Maur... ho detto n.." deglutì balbettando incapace di tenere le sue mani lontane dalla bionda, avvicinandola più a se.  
"E' solo una cena Jane, piccola, durerà poco..." continuò guardandola con i suoi meravigliosi occhi, poi cominciò a baciarla dolcemente. A quel punto le resistenze di Jane cedettero, come al solito Maura era riuscita a farle fare quello che voleva. Si staccarono continuando a guardarsi negli occhi.  
"Dannazione Maur... va bene, ma devo controllare chi sia, e se solo prova a sfiorarti con un singolo dito lo arresto e lo sbatto in cella per un mese a pane e acqua" le disse con tono basso e carico di desiderio, sospirando e accarezzandole la schiena.  
"Jane sai che ci sei solo tu per me! Non voglio nessun'altra persona e poi quando fai la gelosa mi piaci così tanto..." le disse aprendole un po' la camicia e lasciandole dei piccoli baci sul petto.  
"Uhmmm Maur, cosa stai facendo? Cerchi di corrompermi? Potrei arrestarti..." rispose sussurrandole all'orecchio e infilando le mani sotto alla sua camicia, disegnandole piccoli cerchi con la punta delle dita sulla sua morbidissima pelle.  
"Perchè non andiamo in camera detective e mi fai vedere quanto tu sia accurata nelle perquisizioni?" disse alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la stanza al piano superiore. Jane non se lo fece ripetere due volte, con uno scatto era già dietro di lei. Maura Isles aveva sempre argomenti convincenti.

La mattina dopo Jane era euforica, finalmente iniziava una settimana di vacanza, anche se doveva dividere la sua Maura con altre persone.  
La prima cosa che fecero assieme fu quella di andare a scegliere un bel albero da mettere nel salotto. Dopo varie discussioni sul fatto che doveva essere ecosostenibile decisero di andare in un vivaio nel Maine che per ogni abete tagliato ne ripiantava uno. Caricato sulla macchina si fermarono a pranzare e poi fecero un po' di shopping nella zona, comperando decorazioni per il loro primo Natale assieme.  
Mentre tornavano a Boston Maura collegò il suo lettore MP3 alla radio della macchina e si misero a cantare le canzoni natalizie. Ci furono un sacco di risate, baci, musica e tanto amore durante l'abbellimento del loro albero.  
Dopo aver messo il puntale in cima Jane scese dalla scala.  
"E' bellissimo! Ci pensi Jane? Il nostro primo Natale!" disse la donna abbracciandola con lo sguardo commosso.  
"Sono così contenta Maur, non hai idea di quanto, cominceremo le nostre tradizioni e voglio farlo con te ogni anno, per i prossimi cento anni" le rispose mettendole un bacio sulla testa e stringendola ancora di più.  
"Jane ti amo così tanto!" si baciarono.  
"Non è possibile, io ti amo di più!" le rispose con un sorriso dolcissimo  
"Questo però non ti solleverà dal fatto che devi passare l'aspirapolvere ora! Guarda quanti aghi di pino che ci sono in terra!" le disse Maura ridendo  
"Mauraaaaaaaaa!" rispose Jane sconsolata  
La donna bionda prese l'aspirapolvere e glielo passò. "Avanti su! Se farai un buon lavoro stasera ti concedo hamburger e patatine!" disse continuando a ridere.  
Durante il pomeriggio Maura andò con sua madre nel locale dove era organizzata la festa per definire i dettagli finali e incontrare i vari sostenitori del progetto.  
Jane invece decise di approfittare del fatto che fosse rimasta sola per andare a prendere il regalo per la sua compagna. Conosceva un negozio in centro dove sicuramente avrebbe trovato quello di cui aveva bisogno. Arrivata entrò, guardandosi in giro. Dopo un po' che cercava finalmente lo vide. Era assolutamente quello che voleva. Pagò il suo acquisto e sospirò contenta, ora mancava solo l'occasione adatta per darlo a Maura.  
Nel frattempo Maura stava facendo le prove sul palco per la sua parte. Era davvero molto difficile riuscire a rimanere in sincronia con il playback, ogni tanto dimenticava le parole e doveva cominciare da capo. Però alla fine riuscì a calarsi completamente nella parte. Aveva scelto una canzone che le piaceva moltissimo e oltretutto molto adatta per il periodo.  
All I want for Christmas is you di Mariah Carey e aveva tutte le intenzioni di far capire a Jane che era dedicata a lei.  
Sua madre si era divertita molto a vedere la figlia così spensierata e contenta, raramente il medico legale si lasciava andare, ma questo risultato sicuramente lo doveva alla sua nuova compagna.  
"Complimenti tesoro! Hai fatto davvero una bella performace!" le disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Sono sicura che Jane rimarrà molto sorpresa"  
"Lo spero madre! Anche se temo che possa diventare un po' irrascibile" le rispose ridendo  
"Perchè ti ama e ti vorrebbe solo per se. E' una cosa molto bella, magari tuo padre si agitasse così per me!" le disse facendola rimanere sorpresa. Constance Isles era tutto fuorchè una donna che dimostrava apertamente le proprie emozioni.  
"Jane ha accettato di fare Babbo Natale?" le chiese  
"Sì sai che quando ci sono di mezzo i bambini è sempre pronta" le rispose con un sorriso.  
Tornata a casa trovò Jane che aveva già preparato la cena, candele e musica di sottofondo.  
"Allora mia bellissima dottoressa, come sono andate le prove?" le disse prendendola tra le braccia e accennando qualche passo di danza.  
Il cuore di Maura saltò qualche battito, ogni volta che si trovava tra le braccia di Jane perdeva il contatto con la realtà.  
"Bene, ho imparato la mia canzone a memoria. E' tutto pronto per l'evento e poi saremo solo noi due" le rispose appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare seguendo il ritmo del corpo della sua compagna.  
"Mhhmmmm non vedo l'ora. Cosa canterai?" le chiese  
"E' una sorpresa! Ma credo che ti piacerà molto" le rispose ridacchiando e dandole un lungo bacio  
"Non mi piace quando fai quella risata Maur... di solito sono guai in arrivo, per me!" rispose guardandola con sospetto.  
La donna bionda rise. Si staccò da lei e si mise a sedere a tavola.  
"Andiamo detective! Non vorrai farmi morire di fame, vediamo cosa hai preparato" le disse  
"Donna... sarai la mia rovina!" le rispose dandole un bacio. Si sedette e cominciarono a mangiare, raccontandosi la giornata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecco il secondo e ultimo capitolo! Buona lettura! :)**

Il giorno della festa con l'asta benefica era arrivato, Maura era occupata con le ultime prove e l'organizzazione e quindi non rimase molto a casa, Jane la vide solo per poco tempo durante la pausa pranzo e poi scappò nuovamente via.  
Non le piaceva non poterla avere sempre accanto a se ma capiva anche che questa era una cosa a cui la sua compagna teneva in modo particolare, sorrise pensando a lei che faceva le prove. Sicuramente sarebbe stata carina e non vedeva l'ora di poterla ammirare. Verso le diciannove Jane si recò al locale dove si sarebbe svolto l'evento.  
Il salone era stato addobbato riccamente, tutti i tavoli erano stati prenotati e l'asta avrebbe avuto successo. Jane era nervosa forse più di Maura, questa cosa dell'essersi messa all'asta ancora non le andava giù. E il fatto di non sapere cosa cantasse e soprattutto come si sarebbe vestita la infastidiva parecchio. Aveva deciso di mettere un abito quella sera. Perchè ci teneva a far fare bella figura a Maura. Era nero, un po' scollato sul davanti ma non eccessivamente, aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti, come piacevano alla dottoressa e un leggero trucco. Si sedette al tavolo che le avevano riservato. Venne raggiunta poi da sua madre, Korsak, Frost e anche Constance.  
"Oh piccola mia! Come stai bene con quell'abito!" le disse Angela commossa  
"Ha proprio ragione tua madre, sei uno schianto" disse Korsak, con Frost che annuì vigorosamente facendole un sorriso.  
"Oh smettetela! L'ho fatto solo per Maura. Spero che le piaccia. Non ci siamo ancora viste dopo il pranzo" rispose arrossendo  
"Sono sicura che le piacerai molto Jane. Ti sta davvero bene." le disse Constance.  
Le luci si spensero. Un grande faro illuminò il palco. Il salone rimase silenzioso. Maura dietro al sipario era terrorizzata. E se fosse andato storto qualcosa? E se si fosse dimenticata le parole? Oramai era troppo tardi. Venne annunciato il suo numero. Un suono di campanelle si diffuse, si aprirono le tende. E Maura cominciò a cantare.  
Jane rimase senza fiato non appena la vide. Era avvolta da un favoloso abito rosso che le metteva in risalto il suo fantastico seno, scarpe con tacco altissimo rosse anche queste. Un cappello da Babbo Natale in testa. Si muoveva con sensualità seguendo il ritmo della musica e muovendo fianchi e bacino, ancheggiando e gesticolando verso Jane.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you_"

Per tutta la canzone non aveva mai interrotto il contatto visivo con la sua compagna. Facendole dei sorrisi dolcissimi.  
Jane non riusciva più a respirare. Voleva solo salire su quel palco e portarla via, baciarla fino a toglierle il fiato. Il suo autocontrollo stava dando segni di cedimento, era così bella da stordire! Doveva assolutamente salire sul quel palco, subito! I compagni di tavolo si accorsero della reazione della bruna e ridacchiarono dandosi delle gomitate. Anche Constance sorrise non appena vide l'effetto che la figlia aveva fatto a Jane.  
Terminata l'esibizione, Jane bevve un lunghissimo sorso di acqua dal bicchiere. Cercando di contenere la sua eccitazione.  
Partirono subito le offerte, ovviamente tutti gli uomini della sala erano rimasti catturati dalla bellezza di Maura ed era un continuo rilancio.  
Jane stava letteralmente fumando dalle orecchie, occhiate di fuoco ad ogni persona che alzava la paletta. Non poteva sopportare di lasciare la sua donna con altri, anche se sapeva che Maura non avrebbe fatto nulla di sconveniente. Ma la sola idea la faceva andare su tutte le furie.  
"Ehi Jane! Calmati!" le disse Korsak ridendo "Per fortuna che non hai con te la pistola!"  
"Non lo trovo divertente eh! Se non la smettono di fare offerte li arresto tutti in massa!" ringhiò  
Poi fece una cosa assolutamente folle. Alzò la sua paletta offrendo una cifra da capogiro. Probabilmente erano tutti i suoi risparmi.  
"Oh bambina! Ma cosa fai?" le disse gridando Angela  
"Zitta Ma'!" le rispose arrabbiata  
Maura aveva visto tutto dal palco ed era rimasta sconcertata, era sicura che Jane non poteva assolutamente permettersi un'offerta così alta. Lacrime di gioia le scesero dagli occhi.  
Nessuno fece un'altra offerta, almeno così credette Jane che soddisfatta stava già alzandosi per andare a ritirare il suo premio. Quando sentì un'altra persona che offriva molto di più. Si bloccò, pietrificata. Girandosi lentamente fulminò l'uomo. Era uno dei maggiori sostenitori dell'ospedale e Jane non poteva competere con lui. Si sedette, sconsolata, oramai sicura che l'asta si sarebbe chiusa, guardando la donna bionda che portò le mani alla bocca. Ma una voce dal fondo la fece girare. Un sorriso enorme apparve sul suo volto e su quello di Maura.  
Il Professor Isles aveva rilanciato con una somma impressionante, arrivando giusto in tempo. Il battitore chiuse subito le offerte.  
Maura scese dal palco andando ad abbracciare suo padre, Jane si unì ringraziandolo.  
"Oh papà! Grazie davvero!" gli disse dandogli un grande bacio sulla guancia  
"Di nulla Maura. Quel pallone gonfiato non l'ho mai sopportato! Considerarlo il mio regalo di Natale e vai a cena con Jane" le rispose guardando entrambe le donne  
"Grazie professore!" disse Jane stringendogli la mano.  
"Basta con queste manifestazioni d'affetto, mi imbarazzano molto" disse l'uomo ridendo "Buon divertimento!" concluse salutando poi sua moglie.  
Andarono tutti assieme al tavolo, dove gli amici si complimentarono con Maura e presero in giro Jane.  
"Oh Doc! Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di Jane non appena sei apparsa sul palco. Le stavano per uscire gli occhi dalla testa!" le disse Frost ridendo come un matto  
"Mai riso tanto in vita mia. Sembrava che avesse un fuoco sotto al sedere, non riusciva a stare seduta senza dimenarsi" continuò rincarando la dose Korsak  
"Voi due la finite?" rispose Jane arrossendo  
Maura si girò verso di lei sorridendo. "Balliamo?" le chiese  
Jane si alzò tendendole la mano e portandola al centro della sala dove altre coppie stavano ballando.  
"Non ti ho ancora detto quanto tu sia dannatamente bella con questo vestito Maur..." le sussurrò all'orecchio stringendola e dandole un bacio leggero sulla guancia  
"Anche tu Jane... questo abito nero... sai che effetto mi fa vero?" le rispose con voce seducente guardandola negli occhi.  
La bruna deglutì. "Maura.. andiamo a casa, ora! O dovrò arrestarmi per atti osceni" le rispose con un tono basso, facendo scendere la mano verso la parte finale della schiena della bionda, sfiorandole la pelle esposta.  
Maura rabbrividì stringendosi ancora di più a Jane. "Non possiamo ancora amore mio. Devo presenziare ad un evento e poi abbiamo la nostra cena. Non vuoi il tuo premio?" le rispose dandole un bacio veloce sulle labbra con un sorriso malizioso  
"Certamente! Ma non posso fare quello che vorrei in pubblico... Non credo di resistere ancora molto Maura" le sussurrò cominciando a baciarle l'orecchio sensualmente.  
"Oh Dio Jane... ti prego fermati... non continuare..." le rispose con un gemito, gli occhi chiusi. La situazione stava diventanto bollente. Fortunatamente la musica finì costringedole a fermarsi. Si guardarono. Il fiato corto, i visi arrossati.  
"Torniamo al tavolo, finisco più in fretta che posso, mangiamo e poi corriamo a casa" disse Maura dandole un bacio molto caldo che fece solo aumentare il desiderio di Jane.  
Il resto della serata passò abbastanza in fretta. Durante tutta la cena le due donne si scambiarono sguardi carichi di passione. Arrivate al dolce Maura guardò il menù. Una torta attirò la sua attenzione. Jane decise per una panna cotta.  
"Le signore hanno scelto?" chiese il cameriere  
"Sì per me una panna cotta" rispose Jane  
"Invece io vorrei una fetta di torta Foresta Nera" disse Maura guardando la sua compagna e leccandosi le labbra.  
Jane avvampò. Il respiro corto. Stava per iniziare una tortura e lei lo sapeva.  
I dessert arrivarono. Maura cominciò lentamente a gustare la torta. Piccoli gemiti. Il cucchiaino leccato lentamente. Prese con le dita un'amarena, guardando Jane con passione, chiuse gli occhi e la mise con una lentezza esasperante in bocca, poi ne prese una seconda, questa volta succhiandone una piccola parte.  
Jane era rimasta a bocca aperta, il cucchiaino con il suo dolce sospeso a mezz'aria. Non riusciva a dire nulla. I suoi occhi diventarono scurissimi. Appoggiò la posata e strinse il bordo del tavolo talmente tanto che le mani diventarono bianche.  
"Maur..." gemette "Smettila, diavolo... smettila o..." disse usando un tono di voce così carico di desiderio che fece venire la pelle d'oca alla dottoressa.  
"O cosa?" le rispose Maura continuando a giocare con la torta gemendo ogni volta che assaggiava un pezzo.  
Jane scattò in piedi. La prese per il polso. "Andiamo via, subito!" e la trascinò verso l'uscita. Non si accorsero nemmeno che al tavolo dove cenava il resto della compagnia, erano scoppiate risate e fischi.  
Salirono in macchina, Jane guidò come un'indiavolata, accese perfino la sirena. Provocando le risate di Maura.  
Dopo la folle corsa in auto arrivarono a casa, appena entrate Maura venne sbattuta contro la porta dalla sua compagna. Jane cominciò a baciarla in varie parti del corpo, senza tregua. Poi passò alle sue labbra, un bacio possessivo che trasmetteva tutto il carico di emozioni che la donna bruna aveva dentro.  
"Dio Maura, non hai idea di quello che hai scatenato. Ti voglio così tanto, è da quando ti ho visto su quel palco che ho desiderato baciarti, averti solo per me, ti amo alla follia" le disse tra baci, sospiri e gemiti.  
Maura non rispose, la baciò ancora con più passione quasi senza prendere fiato. Poi le saltò in grembo mettendole le gambe attorno alla vita. Il vestito si alzò dando la possiblità a Jane di poter accarezzare meglio le sue gambe, sostenendola contro la porta.  
"Jane... non fermarti, non farlo ti prego, andiamo in camera non posso più aspettare" le rispose tra un bacio e l'altro.  
La bruna la mise a terra. Arrivarono in camera senza smettere di baciarsi. Si guardarono. Maura girò attorno a Jane, le aprì la lampo del vestito facendolo cadere a terra lasciandola in biancheria intima. Sorrise, poi tornò di fronte a lei sfilandosi l'abito rivelando un reggiseno e slip color rosso fuoco, come quello del vestito. Si mise sdraiata sul letto con la testa appoggiata alla spalliera, fissando la compagna che aveva uno sguardo predatore. Jane si levò le scarpe e cominciò a muoversi sensualmente sul letto, arrivando al viso di Maura, baciandola.  
"Grazie per la canzone, per il tuo vestito e anche perchè sei sempre così bella, sexy, intelligente, divertente e soprattutto mia!" le disse continuando a baciarla sul collo, scendendo verso le spalle per poi sposarsi verso il suo seno.  
Maura la strinse tirandola verso la sua bocca, dandole un bacio come risposta alle parole che aveva sentito. Quel bacio conteneva tutto l'amore che provava per quella donna. Fuori aveva cominciato a nevicare ma loro non si accorsero di nulla, in quel preciso momento esistevano solo Jane e Maura.

Si svegliarono piuttosto tardi, ancora abbracciate. Jane si stiracchiò aprendo poco alla volta gli occhi. Lentamente si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Maura per poter andare in bagno, mettendosi qualcosa addosso visto che faceva freddo. Mentre stava tornando a letto guardò casualmente fuori dalla finestra e vide che tutto era ricoperto da un soffice e spesso manto di neve. La sua gioia era incontenibile, cominciò a fare piccoli saltelli sul posto, si girò verso la compagna che si era svegliata e la stava guardando ridendo.  
"Maurrrr... sta nevicando, la neve! Dai forza vestiti che usciamo subito!" le disse saltando sul letto e baciandola.  
"Jane! Ma almeno facciamo colazione, devo farmi la doccia prima!" le rispose ridendo di cuore. Amava il lato bambinesco di questa donna che poteva essere così dura e decisa ma anche tanto dolce.  
"Uffa! Ma io volevo uscire subito!" disse facendole gli occhi da cucciolo.  
"Da brava Jane, prima ci facciamo la doccia e poi mangiamo qualcosa, ti prometto che appena finito usciamo subito!" rispose alzandosi.  
"Mhmmmm hai detto che facciamo la doccia? Mi piace dottoressa!" disse sorridendole sensualmente, scattando in piedi dandole una pacca leggera sul sedere e dirigendosi poi di corsa in bagno. "Allora vieni?" le gridò.  
Maura scosse la testa ridendo. "Sto arrivando!"  
Come promesso dopo aver fatto colazione uscirono in giardino. Jane spalò la neve, poi senza fermarsi cominciò a preparare un pupazzo di neve con Maura. Fecero a battaglia di palle di neve, ridendo e scherzando circondate dal piccolo terrier che si divertiva a cercare di mangiare i fiocchi di neve che scendevano. Poi rientrarono prendendosi una cioccolata calda.  
"Più tardi dobbiamo andare all'ospedale, così conosciamo un po' i bambini e vediamo come poter preparare la sorpresa dei regali con Babbo Natale" le disse Maura  
"Va bene, hai già il costume? Dovrò imbottirlo per essere più credibile" rispose Jane  
"Sì abbiamo tutto. L'ho messo nella camera degli ospiti"  
"Allora lo provo subito, così se c'è qualcosa che non va possiamo sistemarla prima di stasera" disse dirigendosi nella stanza. Poco dopo uscì. Maura le fece un sorriso divertito, alzandosi e andando verso di lei.  
"Ma guarda qui che bel Babbo Natale che è passato a trovarmi" disse mettendosi in punta di piedi dandole un bacio  
"HO, HO, HO! Ho parcheggiato le renne nel tuo cortile bella signora, vuoi fare un giro sulla mia slitta?" rispose Jane facendo il vocione e muovendo le sopracciglia.  
"Sciocca!" le disse ridendo dandole ancora un altro bacio "Questa barba mi da fastidio però!"  
Jane la tolse lanciandola sul divano "Così va meglio mia bella signora?" disse usando ancora il vocione, poi la baciò a lungo.  
"Sì decisamente..." rispose la dottoressa tra un bacio e l'altro. "Però ora rimettiti i tuoi vestiti che dobbiamo andare"  
"Ok, però usiamo la mia slitta!" le rispose ridendo e andando a cambiarsi nuovamente.

Arrivarono all'ospedale nel primo pomeriggio. In ogni stanza c'erano bambini con diverse patologie, dalle più serie a quelle che fortunatamente si sarebbero risolte.  
A Jane si spezzava il cuore a vedere quei visini tristi. Parlò con quasi tutti, cercando di farli ridere con le sue espressioni buffe. Maura la guardava con un sorriso enorme pieno d'amore. Era innegabile che la sua compagna avesse un feeling immediato con i bambini e veniva corrisposta. Mentre erano nel reparto ortopedico il primario si avvicinò a Maura.  
"Dottoressa Isles sono il Dottor Marcus West, grazie per essere passata e per aver accettato di fare questa sorpresa ai nostri piccoli pazienti" disse l'uomo  
"E' un piacere Dottor West e sono contenta di essere qui e anzi ne approfitto per farle sapere che l'asta è andata molto bene e abbiamo raccolto una cifra importante che presto vi faremo avere" gli rispose sorridendo  
"Ottimo! Potremmo curare ancora più pazienti. Vedo che la sua amica è molto brava con loro" disse guardando verso Jane che era seduta a terra assieme ad un gruppo di scatenatissimi bambini che ascoltavano rapiti le sue storie da poliziotta.  
Maura sorrise. "Sì è davvero bravissima, ed è la mia compagna oltre ad essere la mia migliore amica" rispose la donna con orgoglio. Il medico la guardò sorridendo.  
"Ma davvero sei riuscita a prenderlo saltando da quel tetto?" le chiese un ragazzino a bocca aperta  
"Sicuro! L'ho inseguito correndo a perdifiato e poi... BUM! Gli sono saltata addosso" e fece l'azione prendendo per la vita un bambino facendogli il solletico. Tutti i bambini ridevano contenti. Tranne una ragazzina. Che era rimasta in disparte ferma a guardare. Aveva una lunga treccia scura e due occhi neri molto furbi, delle grucce che l'aiutavano a camminare. Jane la vide. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e un piccolo sorriso apparve sul volto della bimba che lentamente e con fatica si avvicinò al gruppo che si stava rapidamente sciogliendo perchè era ora della merenda. Si alzò andandole incontro.  
"Ciao, io sono Jane, tu come ti chiami?" le chiese con un sorriso  
"Io sono Julia, ma sei davvero un detective?" le chiese incuriosita  
"Certamente! Guarda!" e le mostrò il suo distintivo. La bambina lo guardò meravigliata. Poi si sedette su una sedia appoggiando le stampelle a lato.  
"Posso prenderlo?" chiese  
"Ecco a te" le rispose Jane dandoglielo e mettendosi alla sua altezza piegandosi sulle gambe. Julia lo prese con riverenza e lo tocco, era freddo e lucente. Poi glielo restituì con un sorriso.  
"E' davvero molto bello, devi essere tanto contenta di averne uno tutto tuo" le disse con un sorriso timido poi continuò. "Sai un giorno piacerebbe anche a me diventare una poliziotta! Rincorrere i cattivi e metterli in castigo!" le rispose seria, strappando una risata alla donna bruna  
"Sono sicura che saresti bravissima" le rispose accarezzandole la testa. Un'infermiera si avvicinò parlando con la bambina. "Andiamo Julia è l'ora della tua riabilitazione" le disse  
"Ma ora non posso! Devo finire di parlare con la mia nuova amica" rispose guardando l'infermiera  
"Facciamo una cosa Julia. Tu fai la tua ginnastica e io ti aspetto qui, così dopo continuiamo a parlare" le disse Jane con un sorriso  
"Me lo prometti?" le rispose Julia con uno sguardo molto simile a quelli che faceva Jane  
"Prometto sul mio distintivo!" le rispose strizzandole l'occhio  
La ragazzina le sorrise e si alzò accompagnata dall'infermiera per dirigersi verso la stanza della riabilitazione.  
Maura aveva seguito tutta la scena. Jane si avvicinò alla sua compagna e al medico.  
"Che problemi ha Julia?" chiese  
"Ha avuto un trauma causato da un tremendo incidente stradale. Aveva sbattuto la schiena e l'impatto violento le aveva causato lo schiacciamento di un disco della colonna vertebrale e si era rotta una gamba. L'abbiamo operata e sta recuperando. Il problema è che ha perso entrambi i genitori e non ha più nessuno che si possa occupare di lei. Terminate le cure dovremmo affidarla ai servizi sociali" rispose il medico con tono triste.  
"Oh mio Dio... ma è terribile!" rispose Maura. Jane la guardò deglutendo un paio di volte. "E' maledettamente ingiusto" disse stringendo i pugni. "Quanti anni ha?"  
"Quasi sette, è una bambina molto sveglia e intelligente. Mi dispiace tanto che vada a finire in una casa famiglia"  
Jane era rimasta sconvolta da quanto il destino si fosse accanito su quella ragazzina. Un velo di tristezza l'accompagnò per tutto il resto del tempo che passò in reparto. L'infermiera andò a chiamarla perchè Julia era tornata dalla sua riabilitazione, ma era a letto, troppo stanca per stare in piedi. La detective entrò nella sua stanza.  
"Ehi campionessa! Mi hanno detto che stai facendo bene il tuo lavoro, sei una tosta eh!" le disse con un sorriso  
"E' tanto faticoso, mi fa sempre male la schiena e la gamba. E ogni volta ho tanto sonno" disse con uno sbadiglio.  
"Allora ti lascio riposare" fece per uscire ma la bambina la fermò.  
"Non lasciarmi sola. Rimani con me e raccontami di quando metti in castigo i cattivi" le chiese con uno sguardo che le spezzo il cuore.  
Si sedette accanto a lei. Prese la mano tra le sue e cominciò a parlarle di quando arrestava le persone, del suo lavoro e di quanto fosse brava la dottoressa che si occupava di capire come mai le persone erano morte, di come era bella ed intelligente. Maura era rimasta fuori dalla stanza ma sentiva tutto. Calde lacrime le scendevano sulle guance. Non appena Julia si addormentò Jane uscì dalla stanza, trovando la sua compagna seduta che l'aspettava. Si alzò e le diede un abbraccio forte mettendo la testa sul suo petto.  
"Jane Rizzoli sono così fortunata ad averti conosciuta, essere la tua compagna mi rende la donna più felice sulla terra. Hai un cuore così grande!" le disse commovendosi.  
Jane le fece un sorriso dolce e la baciò leggermente sulle labbra. "Sono io ad essere stata privilegiata dal destino per aver avuto una donna tanto speciale con me" le rispose asciugandole le lacrime con i pollici. "Ora basta piangere, dobbiamo prepararci che Babbo Natale sta arrivando!" continuò stringendola a se.

Tutti i bambini che potevano muoversi vennero radunati nel salone più grande dell'ospedale che era stato decorato con un grande albero. Le luci si spensero improvvisamente, poi si aprì una porta.  
"HO, HO, HO! Ma dove sono capitato? E' tutto buio qui! Folletti fatemi luce!" gridò Jane usando il suo vocione  
Le luci si riaccesero e tutti i bimbi cominciarono a gridare e ridere.  
"Guardate! E' Babbo Natale!"  
"E' lui, hai visto ti dicevo che sarebbe venuto a trovarci"  
Corsero incontro alla donna che si mise a ridere prendendone qualcuno in braccio, poi si sedette e cominciò a distribuire regali, aiutata da altre persone della fondazione che si erano vestite da folletti. Maura guardava divertita, tenendo in braccio una bimba piccola adorabile che continuava a giocare con i suoi capelli.  
Per un momento la tristezza di quel luogo venne cancellata e sostituita da risate e tanta gioia. Jane andò in ogni singola stanza per dare i regali a quei bambini che non potevano alzarsi sempre seguita da Maura che per l'occasione aveva messo un cappellino da elfo per entrare meglio nella parte. Alla fine arrivò anche alla camera di Julia.  
"Ciao principessa! Ti ho portato qualcosa di speciale" disse la donna bruna sempre usando un tono basso. La ragazzina la guardò un po' di volte e poi le fece un sorriso enorme. Dal suo sacco tirò fuori un set da poliziotto giocattolo. Completo di tutto. C'era anche un distintivo. Julia era il ritratto della gioia. Subito lo aprì prendendo per prima cosa il suo oggetto preferito. Poi fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia abbracciandola, sussurrandole "Grazie Babbo Natale Jane!"  
La donna bruna rimase senza parole. "Ma come hai fatto a riconoscermi?" le chiese.  
"Dai tuoi occhi, sono buoni e così belli!" le rispose stringendo al cuore il distintivo. Jane le fece un sorriso dolcissimo. La abbracciò dandole un bacio sulla testa. "Diventerai una bravissima detective piccola principessa" le disse  
"Passerai a trovarmi ancora?" le chiese senza staccarsi dal suo abbraccio.  
"Tutte le volte che potrò Julia ed è una promessa!" le rispose. La bimba annuì poi la lasciò andare.  
"Non dirò a nessuno che sei Babbo Natale, prometto anche io sul mio distintivo!" disse Julia con un tono serio.  
Jane la guardò "Ok collega, ci conto!" le diede ancora un bacio  
Julia guardò la donna bionda che aveva gli occhi lucidi e strizzandole l'occhio le fece un saluto con la manina. "Grazie anche a te folletto Maura!" La dottoressa si avvicinò stringendola "Di nulla piccolo tesoro, di nulla!" Si voltarono ed uscirono dalla stanza.

Durante tutto il tragitto per tornare a casa Jane rimase silenziosa. Maura la guardò diverse volte. Sapeva molto bene a cosa la sua compagna stesse pensando.  
"Jane, sai una cosa? Julia mi ricorda molto te!" le disse.  
La detective girò momentaneamente la testa guardandola, facendole un sorriso. "E' adorabile quella ragazzina. E trovo atroce che debba passare le feste chiusa in una camera di ospedale. E la cosa peggiore è che sicuramente finirà in qualche posto dove non si troverà mai bene" rispose tornando a fissare la strada e sospirando tristemente. "E' la vigilia di Natale Maur, c'è la neve, tu sei con me. Dovrei essere la persona più felice del pianeta ma non riesco a non pensare a lei" disse trattenendo le lacrime.  
Maura le mise una mano sulla gamba, accarezzandola dolcemente. Un pensiero si fece largo nella sua mente, e fece un sorriso leggerissimo.  
La cena si svolse senza troppo entusiasmo, Jane aveva poca voglia di mangiare. Decise di mettersi davanti alla tv cercando qualcosa che potesse distrarla. Maura fece una telefonata e poi si mise seduta al suo fianco. Una coperta calda e loro due strette in un abbraccio.  
"Jane sei stata davvero meravigliosa oggi, quei bambini ti adoravano! Li hai resi davvero felici. Sono talmente tanto orgogliosa di te" le disse dandole un bacio e stringendosi ancora di più a lei.  
"Grazie Maura, mi sono divertita molto. E anche se solo per poco tempo abbiamo regalato un po' di felicità" le rispose con un sorriso. "E comunque con quel cappellino da elfo eri talmente carina e molto sexy!"  
"Jane!" le rispose dandole un piccolo schiaffo sul braccio ridendo e poi si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, chiudendo gli occhi lasciando che la sua compagna le accarezzasse i capelli. Si addormentò. Jane la guardò accorgendosi che davvero non poteva più fare a meno di lei.  
Era impossibile pensare al suo futuro senza Maura al suo fianco.  
Mancava poco a mezzanotte. Jane spense la tv e la svegliò dolcemente dandole un piccolo bacio. "Ehi dormigliona, è quasi Natale!" le sussurrò. Maura aprì gli occhi. "Uhmmmm mi sono appisolata, sei molto comoda come cuscino" le disse dandole un bacio che la compagna ricambiò con passione. Jane la fece alzare accese la radio e la portò vicino al camino che ardeva. Mise dei cuscini a terra e la fece sedere seguendola e prendendole le mani tra le sue. Erano quasi sotto l'albero. Si schiarì la voce leggermente imbarazzata. Prese un respiro profondo.  
"Maura, questo è il nostro primo Natale assieme come coppia. Ancora non riesco a crederci. A volte ti guardo e mi chiedo perchè tu abbia deciso di continuare la tua vita con me. Sei talmente bella che ogni volta rimango stordita, passerei giornate intere a guardarti. Non posso prometterti che avremo sempre giorni tranquilli ma una cosa di sicuro posso assicuratela, farò sempre in modo di renderti felice, amarti e rispettarti" poi prese dalla sua tasca una scatoletta di velluto blu, l'aprì. Dentro c'erano due anelli. Ma erano speciali. Le prese la mano sinistra, baciò l'anello e glielo mise al dito con la punta del cuore verso la punta delle dita, poi proseguì. "E' il Claddagh Ring in Irlanda viene usato come anello di fidanzamento. Le mani simboleggiano l'amicizia, la corona è simbolo di lealtà e il cuore dell'amore. Tu hai la mia amicizia, la mia leatà e il mio amore incondizionato. Il mio cuore ti appartiene Maura Isles" le disse dandole un bacio lunghissimo.  
La dottoressa le prese il viso continuando il bacio tra le lacrime. Poi si stacco guardandola. "Oh Jane... ti amo, non esiste nessun aggettivo adeguato per descrivere quanto ti ami. Sei una donna bellissima, forte, intelligente e generosa. Amo tutto di te e voglio continuare a farlo per altri mille anni. Ti amo mio dolcissimo detective, ti amo!" prese l'altro anello e lo mise al dito della mano sinistra della sua compagna. Tornò a baciarla tenendosi aggrappata al suo collo mentre era seduta in ginocchio. L'orologio segnò la mezzanotte. Fuori continuava a nevicare.  
"Buon Natale Maur" le disse facendola alzare.  
"Buon Natale Jane" le rispose abbracciandola e cominciarono a ballare sulle note di una canzone natalizia trasmessa alla radio.

Il giorno di Natale in casa di Maura e Jane non era mai stato così bello e felice, c'erano gli amici di sempre. Korsak, Frost, i fratelli di Jane e il piccolo TJ che seduto sotto l'albero stava aprendo i suoi regali, con Jo Friday che correva attorno con in bocca la carta, tra le risate di tutti e le lacrime di Angela che aveva già scattato almeno 100 fotografie. Frank seduto sul divano intento a mangiare di nascosto degli antipasti. Bass si era ritirato nella stanza degli ospiti, c'era troppo rumore per i suoi gusti. Jane aveva comunque un velo di tristezza nel suo sguardo solitamente luminoso. Pensava a Julia che era rimasta sola in quella stanza di ospedale. Suonarono alla porta.  
"Maur ma aspettavamo altri ospiti?" chiese Jane guadandola.  
"Perchè non vai ad aprire e vediamo chi c'è fuori?" le disse con un sorriso luminoso.  
La bruna la guardò sospettosa ma andò verso la porta. "Che cosa hai architettato dottores..." ma le parole le morirono in gola.  
"Ciao Babbo Natale Jane!" Era Julia con un sorriso grandissimo sul suo viso, accompagnata dal dottor West.  
Jane la prese in braccio stringendola a se e dandole un bacio sulla guancia cominciando a ridere. "La mia principessa! Che bella sorpresa!" disse con tono emozionato. Fece entrare il medico. Poi si girò verso la sua compagna che la guardava con le lacrime agli occhi. Maura le si avvicinò.  
"Buon Natale, Babbo Natale Jane!" le diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi fece lo stesso con Julia che era ancora aggrappata al collo di Jane.  
"Buon Natale anche a te folletto Maura!" le rispose sorridente.  
Jane era felicissima, piccole lacrime cadevano sul suo viso. Si chinò verso la sua compagna e le sussurrò "Grazie Maura, grazie! Ti amo tanto, era il mio desiderio poter avere Julia con noi, ti amo" e le diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra. Poi si girò verso gli altri tenendo sempre in braccio la ragazzina.  
"Famiglia, amici voglio presentarvi Julia, futura detective della squadra omicidi di Boston" disse orgogliosa con un sorriso immenso.  
Tutti si avvicinarono per salutarla. Angela ovviamente piangeva come una fontana. "Mio Dio Jane! Quanto ti assomiglia!" le disse tra una lacrima e l'altra.  
Jane la fece sedere con estrema delicatezza sul divano, mettendosi poi subito al suo fianco. "Mi hai fatto davvero un bellissimo regalo sai?" le disse accarezzandole la testa.  
"Sei contenta? Rimango con te per tutte le vacanze! Il dottor West dice che tanto c'è Maura che sa come curarmi se mi sento male" le rispose voltandosi, tendendo la sua piccola manina verso la dottoressa che si affrettò a sedersi all'altro lato prendendola tra le sue.  
Julia aveva rubato un grande pezzo del cuore di Jane. Sarebbe diventata molto importante per lei.  
Angela annunciò che il pranzo era servito. Jane baciò ancora Maura.  
"Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza Maura, ti amo" poi si girò verso la tavolata. "Buon Natale a tutti" disse con un sorriso.  
La neve scendeva ancora abbondante, la famiglia era riunita, Maura era con lei e ora anche la piccola Julia.  
Tutto quello che Jane aveva desiderato era in quella stanza piena di gioia e amore.


End file.
